Urban Rivals Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Urban Rivals that since January 2009. ; Helpful Links. * Urban Rivals Wiki Admins. * Fansites. * Urban Rivals Question and Answers site. * Urban Rivals Timeline. * News archive. ; Game Play * Rules * Tournaments * Missions * Guilds * Terminology, Slang and Abbreviation ; Collection * Clans * Characters * Comics * Artist }} ;July 15th, 2011 ;Career Plans. No profession is without merit. Elvis worked as a professional lookalike for a very long time before turning into his own very inimitable person. Through sheer hard work, Fixit managed to open his own garage. And while Kostner wasn't cut out to be a postman long-term, who would have predicted that Ashiko, the sweet little koala bear, would one day emerge as a killer ninja? ;July 8th, 2011 ;Highway to Heaven. One biker makes a loner, two a couple, three and its starting to look like a club! With that in mind, Bragh and his pretty but dangerous girlfriend, Hopper Ld, have just formed the Paradise Devils and are all set to scour the roads of Clint City on their Harley. You’re welcome to join them but just don't get in their way! ;June 17, 2011 ;The Berzerk Clan is on the Attack! The Leader of the Berzerk Clan comes out from the shadows. Cortez is all set to finish off the enemy and Vivian jumps on board his crusade of violence. But before things really hot up, the Piranas send Coleridge out on a scouting mission to fly over the Red One Motel. And with fighting in the air, the Fang Pi Clang's nurse, Kusuri, is certainly going to have her work cut out! ;June 15, 2011 ;1000+ Pages We have just passed 1000 articles. Well done to everyone who has and is still helping out. ;June 6, 2011 ;Strange Times There's a very strange show on offer for the citizens of Clint City this week. The Freaks boost their numbers with Rhyno, the er...rhino-man. The Vortex get fat on pizzas from the CXXI Century, delivered by Marty. And of course, the Berzerk Clan continues to expand with the arrival of the rather unpresentable Drummond and Revok, who’s gone from being slightly weird to full-on crazy. ;May 26, 2011 ;All Strikes Are Allowed After years of training, Harrow Ld is finally ready for Clint City's greatest sporting event - the Open Combat tournament in which all types of bare knuckle fighting are allowed. Harrow Ld will confront other champions from their discipline: El Gringo, Oyoh, Hammer and many more! ;May 20, 2011 ;Wild At Heart Do you believe in love at first sight? Taylor and Lola do. From the very first moment they laid eyes on each other, they knew they were made to live together, united in their love of Rock n' Roll and adventure. But what they didn’t then know was that one day they would join the Berzerk clan and fight alongside Melanie, the chamber-maid and Gus, the rat-catcher. Together they’ve joined forces with the other Berzerk members and are all set to make their opponents quake in their boots. ;May 6, 2011 ;''They're Going to Smash the Place Down!! It all began one stormy night at the Red One Motel. A rat-catcher unlike any other released Xantiax gas into the hotel's air ducts, contaminating all the occupants. Among the first to be transformed were Norman the receptionist, Kawamashi the savant on the run, Beef the trucker and Esther the run-away school girl. Together they make up the first wave of Berzerk clan members and THEY ARE NOT HAPPY!! For past news check out the Urban Rivals Wiki news archive. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. G.H.E.I.S.T. is an ultra-secret criminal organization that was founded at the end of the 70s by super-rich Doctor Sigmund GHEIST. In order to increase its numbers, it has decided to take control of Clint City and its gangs by hook or by crook. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse